Am I in Love?
by allwitchesmustdie
Summary: sesskag, Kagome works at the Taisho inc. Sesshoumarus is the coldest CEO there, and Kagome is basically a 7-10 year old in a 21 year old body. But what happens when they find out they have feelings for eachother? (first ff be warned! bad at summaries)


Hey people, it's me allwitchesmustdie. Just to tell you that this is my first fan fic and I am nervous on what you people think about it. Well yea….here you go!

Am I in Love?

Chapter one

Bring Bring………………..Bring Bring…………

"Ugh….stupid damn phone" grumbled Kagome as she reached out to the phone. " WHAT DO YOU WANT!…you wake me up from my sleep…"

" Well, well, well…" came a voice that Kagome least wanted to hear.

"Mr. Taisho! Oh my god! I'm so sorry! I totally forgot!…Oh crap…oh I mean…oh no…….." cried Kagome jumping out of bed almost dropping the phone.

" Uh huh….. I thought so well Ms Higarashi (spelling?) I expect you in my office in 30 minutes." With that he hung up the phone.

" OH SHIT! How can I be so stupid and forget! He's going to fire me this time for sure!" Kagome ran to the bathroom brushed her teeth, striped and went to take a shower. After she got out, dried off, and brushed her hair to took out a black skirt, a white blouse, and a black coat that matched the skirt and ran out the door. She had no time for breakfast since she had to be there in 10 minutes.

Since her apartment was just a block away from Taisho inc. she ran across the streets not caring about the people in cars almost running her over. She ran through the big glass doors and dashed off to the nearest elevator scaring all the employees and people that she passed.

She prayed in the elevator hoping that this time she won't get fired, you see from her past job she had always been late, and being late all the time got her fired one day. As the elevator doors opened to the 90th floor (the top floor) she nervously walked in through the big front wooded doors and went in.

She came into a BIG room that was at least two three times bigger than her apartment! There was the secretary's desk on the right of the doors. She smiled at Kagome as she pasted by. There was a bar on the left with three big sofas in front of it. Then straight ahead was a man. He had short stylish silver hair and was tall and very handsome. Though he looked so young he was old with a wife and had two boys that worked for him.

Kagome slowly walked up to him.

"Excuse…me…sir…" she said slowly and nervously.

" Ms. Higarashi…" he said with a serious face and tone, looking at her with those small green eyes.

Kagome could only gulp and look down at her feet, to scared to look up at him.

" I'd say this is a record Ms. Higarashi." Kagome looked up at him confused. " No one has ever been so…scared…to…see…me!…" he tried to say between laughter. Soon Mr. Taisho burst out laughing scaring Kagome and his secretary Ms. Kanna Toshu

" WOW Kagome you had such a scared look on your face it was like you were scared you were going to get fired or something!" said Mr. Taisho starting to calm down whipping away the tears that had fallen from all the laughing. " But still the look on your face was priceless!" he cried as he started to laugh again.

" Oh come on Mr. Taisho you scared me half to death when you called, with that serious voice I thought you were going to fire me for being late!"

" FIRED!…HA! I'd never fire you. Ever since you came to use three years ago we've never been any better!" he said with a great happy enthusiastic smile on. " I hope I didn't scare you to much this morning I just couldn't help myself!"

" Yea, yea, yea…well what did you call me here for? I was busy sleeping you know…" she said as she crossed her arms on her chest.

" Sleeping?…..You were supposed to be here an hour and a half ago!" he shouted startling Ms. Toshu. "Well I called you here to talk serious."

Kagome looked up ' Serious? He never talks serious with me unless it has to do with something like my pay check or whatever…hey wait a minute…maybe I'm getting a raise!' she thought as she looked up with dollar signs in her eyes.

" Uh…Kagome?…are you all right?"

"Huh?…oh yea sorry, so what did you want to talk to me about?" she asked with a cheerful face.

" Uh well…you know my son Sesshoumaru right? The CEO." He asked with a bit hint of worry in his eyes.

Kagome didn't notice this because she was to busy daydreaming she was swimming in 100 dollar bills. " Huh? What…you mean lord fluffy pants?"

" Huh?" Mr. Taisho asked with a confused look on his face. "Lord…fluffy…pants?…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Kagome looked in astonishment. 'I accidentally called his son by the nickname I gave him, which I never told him I might add, and he's laughing? I thought he'd get mad?…Oh well….at least he gets it!' she thought with a happy face on. (Happy face? I couldn't think of anything else!)

" Any other names that you call him behind his back?" Mr. Taisho asked in amusement.

" Well,………lord grumpy pants, ice butt, jerk-a-lord, and I am thinking of some others." She said with a smile on her face. ' Wow, if he new we were making fun of him like this he'd go nuts!' thought Kagome as she laughed along with Mr. Taisho.

' She's the perfect one to get to the ice prince….if only I can find another way to get them close.' Thought Mr. Taisho with a sneaky smile. ' She'd be the perfect daughter-in-law!…..ooooo I can't wait!'

"Mr. Taisho?…you ok?" Taisho looked up to see Kagome staring at him with a confused look on her face.

" Um…yes, well now to get to business. I've called you here well I know you know my son." "Mmmmmhmmmmmmm" replied Kagome with an 'I don't care look' on. " Yes well…Sesshoumaru's personal secretary just…um…quit a few days ago and we need a replacement."

"Ok, so what do you need me here for?…it is not like you want me to be his secretary…and what about my raise?"

" Raise? What rise? I called you here because I wan……need you to be his secretary."

"WHAT!" Kagome shouted again startling poor Ms. Toshu. ' How could he do this to me?' " But I want my raise!"

" Yes, I new you'd act like this……well a good thing about this, is that your current paycheck will be tripled."

"WHAT!….TRIPLED!….I'M RICH!" Kagome could just picture it, she was swimming in money! As she thought this she got up and stared in space with BIG dollar signs in her eyes. ' What is she doing?' thought Mr. Taisho.

" :cough cough: um………………Ms. Higarashi?(spelling?)"

'POP' Kagome's dreamland bubble burst. " Huh? Oh sorry…..please call me Kagome Mr. Taisho."

" Yes, well please call me Taisho." "Ok" replied Kagome with a slight blush in her cheeks.

" So will you do it? He is on the 88th floor. You'll start tomorrow I am giving you the day off today. So think about it."

" Ok….see you tomorrow Mr……uh….Taisho."

" Yes see you." Replied Taisho as he saw the girl walk away. As soon as he couldn't hear her heels he plopped down on her desk.

Kagome walked back to her apartment. 'I think I might do this thing. I mean my paycheck is going to triple so that will help me a lot to support mom and Souta. Even though I have heard all those rumors I'll get to him some how.' She got out her key and went into her apartment. It wasn't much but it was home. There was a small bedroom with a queen-sized bed, a small bathroom, a small kitchen and a small sofa with a table and TV across from it. The room was all mostly browns and maroons. She couldn't afford a better place with the paycheck she was getting because she had to take care of her mom, brother and herself. Her grandpa died two years ago.

Kagome got inside, went to her bedroom and changed into her pj's. ' I guess I am going to do this…well lord fluffy pants is going to be in a big surprise tomorrow. Heheheheheheh.' Thought Kagome as she slowly went to sleep for her little catnap.

Well there you go you guys! Please tell me how it was and if I need to change anything say whatever you want if you want to do a flame then go ahead but I hope you don't. Well I am only going to continue if you guys want me to. So review quickly and tell me anything if I need to change please or if I should stop writing I I'll understand because I know I am not a very good writer. Bye! Review please!


End file.
